The present invention relates generally to baseball bats of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,143, wherein a plastic body encloses a hollow metal core. In general, the composite bat eliminates the problem of breakage to which wooden bats are susceptible while maintaining a weight comparable to the weight of wooden bats. The composite bat is, however, subject to objection because it must have a hand grip applied to the handle, and vibration of the metal core caused by contact of the bat against a pitched ball can readily sting the batter's hands. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved composite bat which has a separately molded handle section which can be a softer plastic that reduces stinging of the batter's hands and can be adapted to a variety of special characteristics such as color.